Entrevistando al vampiro
by Gancanagh
Summary: Porque a veces el vampiro menos pensado, tiene una gran historia por contar.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Justin Somper. Menos tal cual OC q voy a agregar. El título es una vil copia de Anne Rice. Soy malísima con los nombres._

_**Nota:**__ Va para el Vane&Flore's productions. Un reto que ella me hizo y que vengo a cumplirles con esto. Totalmente dedicado a ella, que la quiero tanto 3. Espero que lo disfruten. Pronuncien 'Róisín' como 'Roshin'_

_

* * *

  
_

-Grace, aun no creo que esto sea muy buena idea – Dices preocupado, en muy poco tiempo la pequeña humana ha ganado cierto lugar dentro de ti, que no eres capaz de describir. Y saber que puede correr peligro no es una grata sensación.

-Lorcan, ya te dije que todo saldrá bien. El capitán lo aprobó, no pensarás estar en su contra, ¿verdad? – Sacudes la cabeza con cierta desesperación, jamás harías algo que no fuera del gusto del capitán, y prometiste siempre cumplir sus ordenes y deseos. De alguna forma tienes que pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por ti, nunca llegarías a rebajarte al nivel de quienes están en su contra.

-Entonces, que empiece el sorteo. – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y sin saber porqué, algo en tu interior colapsó al verla. Ella había insistido en elegir al azar al vampiro que entrevistaría para evitar el aburrimiento, ahora había enfrente de sí un montón de papeles revueltos, aparentemente iguales, pero al desdoblarlos se podía leer un número. El número que correspondía a la habitación del Vampirata que iría a entrevistar_. Cuando no sabes quien llegará a tu vida, es más divertido_, había dicho ella. Y aunque confías en la mayoría de los tripulantes de _El Nocturno_ y sabes que mientras Grace siga las órdenes que el capitán le dio no correrá ningún peligro, no puedes evitar sentirte… asustado. Asustado porque sabes que pueden cometerse errores, porque algo puede salir mal y entonces… no quieres arriesgarte a perder a la única persona que te ha sacado una verdadera sonrisa en tantos años. Mientras la miras nervioso, ella toma uno de los papeles, lo acaricia un poco con su dedo pulgar pero cuando está a punto de abrirlo, vuelve a dejarlo en su sitio, con un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntas con impaciencia. No puedes esperar a saber quién será el entrevistado. Si llegase a ser alguien peligroso, querrás estar preparado desde el comienzo.

-No siento que ese sea el indicado – Dijo con la voz más baja de lo normal – Quiero elegir a alguien realmente especial. – Dicho esto empezó a revolver los papeles una vez más, dubitativa y despaciosa, tocando todos y cada uno de ellos y negando con la cabeza, intentando encontrar el vampiro perfecto. Entonces levantó la mirada con una sonrisa y te entregó un pequeño trozo de papel. Aparentemente ya había hecho su elección.

-Entonces, dime quien es – Dice impaciente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Abres el papel lentamente, y antes de ver el número reconsideras tus ideas. Grace no es la clase de chica que pierde fácilmente, y estás seguro de que si llegase a salir algo mal, sería lo suficientemente astuta como para escapar ilesa. Y, de todas formas, estarás tú ahí para ayudarla, para brindar apoyo extra. Sonríes con confianza ligeramente y te dispones a leerlo.

Cuando ves el número, no sabes si alegrarte o decepcionarte. De tantos vampiros, ¿tenía Grace que elegir justo ese?

-¿Y…? – Continúa, esperanto tu respuesta. Lentamente le muestras el revés de la hoja para que pueda ver el número escrito burda y rápidamente con su letra. Ella asiente y te mira a los ojos - ¿Quién es? – No le respondes instantáneamente, una mueca de preocupación aparece en su rostro – Lorcan, ¿es muy peligroso?

-No, no es nada peligroso – Niegas con la cabeza, y aunque el resultado te dejó realmente anonadado, no puedes dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa – En realidad es… soy yo. – Dices, esperando ver su reacción.

Ella te observa durante unos segundos con mirada inexpresiva, entonces te devuelve la sonrisa, pero la de ella es bastante más alegre y algo pícara… no es la típica sonrisa divertida que siempre ves en su rostro, esta es más… _coqueta_. Nuevamente sientes que algo colapsa en tu interior. Una risa tímida sale de tu garganta sin que lo notes, siquiera.

-Supongo que debemos empezar la entrevista ya, señor Furey – Es la primera vez que te llama por tu apellido. Se toma el trabajo de periodista muy en serio – ¿Puede hablarme un poco de su infancia, por favor?

Suspiras. Nunca te has sentido cómodo hablando de tu vida antes de cruzar la línea, en realidad sólo has tenido q hacerlo un par de veces en muchos años. Y lo poco que recuerdas no se siente nada bien.

-Nací y crecí en las afueras de Dublín. Mi casa tenía un gran jardín en el que me encantaba jugar. – Te quedas mirándola durante unos cuantos segundos, esperando su reacción – Es lo único que recuerdo – Concluyes

-¿Sólo eso? – Pregunta ella con notable decepción.

- Sólo eso – afirmas – Después de que _crucé la línea_ olvidé bastantes cosas. Y han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que le comenté a alguien lo que logro recordar.

-Está bien – Dice suavemente – Dime lo que recuerdes.

-Veamos – Respondes, intentando evocar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos posibles, para hacerla feliz – Cuando cumplí quince, nos mudamos al centro de Dublín. Mi papá estaba trabajando en su propia empresa, no recuerdo de qué se trataba, pero todos estábamos muy emocionados con la idea. Recuerdo caminar por las calles de la ciudad – Ríes tontamente, como si, de alguna forma, algo gracioso hubiese pasado en ese momento – hacía mucho calor pero a mí no me importaba. – Suspiras con algo de tristeza – Creo que la pasaba bastante bien en esa época. Recuerdo el sonido del viento, el olor de los guisados de mi madre, la sensación de la lluvia en mi rostro, el tono rojizo del cabello de mi padre – En eso, ya Grace ha soltado la libreta de notas y simplemente está concentrada, escuchándote. Con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano y el codo en el borde de la cama. No es realmente la historia lo que la hace interesarse tanto en tu relato, sino la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, todos diferentes, que salen de ti en ese momento. La habitación en la que se encuentran es ahora un santuario de emociones que, sin querer, estás enviando al ambiente.

-Continúa – Te pide. Asientes sin notarlo.

-Tuve una esposa. Róisín. – Confiesas. Ella hace una mueca de sorpresa. Sus ojos, algo más abiertos de lo normal, destellan asombro y una pizca de tristeza. Sabes que te pedirá una explicación, así que continúas – Fue un matrimonio arreglado. En esa época ya tenía la edad suficiente para estar casado, en realidad era algo viejo para eso – Ríes – Y económicamente me beneficiaría mucho. No recuerdo su rostro, pero sí su voz. – Haces una pausa mientras cierras los ojos, intentando evocar algo más. Juntas tus manos nerviosamente, por algún motivo, contarle esto a Grace era más duro que a Darcy, o al capitán – Recuerdo el día de nuestra boda. – Grace tiene los ojos clavados en ti, te preguntas qué le puede resultar tan interesante, muchos en el barco tienen historias mejores – Las luces, la fiesta. Su vestido blanco. Eso fue unos pocos días antes de… _morir_.

Hay un pequeño espacio de silencio. Un minuto en el que ninguno habla y simplemente se miran a los ojos. Sabes que ella puede percibir tu dolor, y te gusta poder compartir tu historia con alguien a quien realmente aprecias. En cualquier otra oportunidad este sería el momento de abandonar la conversación, pero a ella realmente quieres hacérselo saber. Aunque ni tú mismo sabes que es lo que realmente sigue.

-¿La amabas? – Pregunta ella rompiendo el silencio sepulcral en el que se habían sumido, y sacándote del estado de trance en el que te hundiste. Hay una pequeña nota de culpabilidad en su voz, pero no estás seguro del motivo.

Niegas con la cabeza.

-Grace, la gente no se casaba por amor en esa época. Era cuestión financiera solamente, nada realmente importante. El mundo ha cambiado bastante desde entonces, y no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas nacido en la época indicada. – Sientes una punzada de dolor. No sabes a qué te referías con lo que dijiste, pero debías decirlo. – Simplemente me casé después de verla un par de veces. Y una sola semana de matrimonio no fue suficiente para aprender a quererla. – Su mirada parece decir que te entiende. De todas formas, no es nada fácil narrar eso, especialmente a ella.

-¿Qué pasó luego de esa semana? – Pregunta ella, casi inaudiblemente y probablemente sin saber siquiera que está hablando. Parece estar sintiendo lo mismo que tú sientes. Tristeza, desesperación, frustración. Suspiras nervioso y juegas con tus manos, intentando encontrar la forma de decirlo. Aunque no sabes que fue verdaderamente lo que pasó, puedes estar seguro de que no fue nada bueno. Haces un gesto de dolor cuando unas cuantas imágenes pasan por tu mente. Ella lo nota – L… lo siento. No es necesario que me cuentes eso – Dice avergonzada, el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas te da un poco de ánimo. Ella es una viva muestra de que, sin importar cuantas cosas malas pasen, siempre hay una luz que lo alegra todo.

Niegas con la cabeza nuevamente. Lo que estás a punto de narrarle, nunca antes lo has hecho.

-Los gritos de Róisín me despertaron a medianoche – Dices, para luego tener que tomar una bocanada de aire – Recuerdo sangre, desesperación. Un horrible olor a azufre y silicio. Recuerdo miedo, llanto. – Sueltas una sonrisa sin motivo, cargada de nervios y cinismo – Una maldita sensación de impotencia que aun no me deja en paz. El saber que pude evitar algo, y aun así, no lo hice. – Te pones de pie y continúas – Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar… así – Concluyes, señalándote a ti mismo, connotando tu condición vampírica.

El silencio sepulcral inunda la habitación, pero no es un silencio incómodo, no. Es momento de una conexión tan profunda entre ambos que pocas veces alguien ha sentido. Un momento de unión y vínculo. De darle por fin respuesta a esas dudas que tanto los agobiaban.

Porque ahora Grace por fin entiende lo que realmente pasa por tu cabeza. Ahora conoce el verdadero motivo de tu comportamiento y sabe que darás lo que sea por protegerla, incluso tu propia vida. Grace ya puede ver al verdadero Lorcan que hay en tu interior. Encontrar profundas emociones en una corta historia y valorar aun más el _amigo_ que el destino le regaló.

Por tu parte, entiendes un poco más tu propio dolor. Ahora sabes que no es la pérdida en sí lo que realmente duele, sino las circunstancias y los sentimientos experimentados. Pudiste evocar nuevas imágenes y sensaciones, entender que el amor real sí existe y no sólo es cuestión de números y finanzas. Pero más importante aún, descubriste a alguien en quien puedes depositar toda la confianza que siempre has tenido reservada para ti mismo, y eso extrañamente se siente muy bien.

Grace toma tu mano derecha entre las suyas, como tantas veces lo has hecho tú con ella, y aprieta tan fuerte que puedes sentir su pulso. Sabes que te apoya y que, de alguna extraña manera, está sintiendo algo muy parecido a lo que sientes en ese momento. Sonríe perfectamente y tu mirada se clava en sus hermosos ojos verdes, extrañamente familiares. Y ahí están, uno junto al otro después de la charla más importante que has tenido en años, intentando leerse mutuamente y comprender lo que está pasando de verdad dentro de sí mismos. Porque aunque no lo acepten, o les parezca una posibilidad muy remota, ambos saben, muy en el fondo, que su lugar está junto al otro, y que en algún momento tendrán que asumir ese cargo.

Y que eso, si tienen suerte, sucederá en un futuro próximo.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Tadá! Sé que esperaban a otro vampiro, pero es que Lorcan es tan… *suspira*. Miren, hasta ahora he leído sólo los dos primeros libros, así que si uds saben la verdadera historia de Lorcan y creen que la mía es total crap, perdonen, que ando de ignorante XD. Cualquier error, repórtenlo, que es tarde, me duelen los ojos y tengo sueño, así que no he corregido._

_Deja un review pon una sonrisa en mi rostro 3(Y eso va para ti, Flore ¬¬ [por más genial que sea la chica, nunca reviewea XD])_


End file.
